The present invention relates to toys, more particularly to a remote controllable toy device for use in connection simulating the type of vertical car movements associated with xe2x80x9clow ridersxe2x80x9d
Vehicle toys are well know. Remotely controlled, in particular, radio-controlled vehicles have come to constitute a significant specialty toy market.
Manufacturers in the market attempt to duplicate well known vehicles, as well as, providing means for simulating these vehicles movements. A wide variety of toy vehicle devices is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of toy vehicle devices, for example, the toy car chassis intermittent tilt and steering structure disclosed by Cao-Chin and Kuo-Heng in U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,009; the vehicle toy with elevating body disclosed by Tilbor in U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,469; the remote control toy vehicle with driven jumper disclosed by Simone, Siegfried, and Rodmaker in U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,219; the toy automobile disclosed by Hollis and Stahl in U.S. Pat. No. D167,888; the model car disclosed by Vendetti in U.S. Pat. No. D305,250; and the remote control model car disclosed by Novak in U.S. Pat. No. D366,296.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a remote controllable toy device having a radio transmitter unit and a toy car responsive to the radio transmitter unit, in which the radio transmitter unit has a housing, an antenna, a first battery, a transmitter circuit, a propulsion switch, a steering switch, a front end hopping switch, a four wheel lifting switch, and an on/off switch. This combination of elements would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs of making it possible to play with the toy device as if it were a real xe2x80x9clow riderxe2x80x9d car by allowing the user a means for front end hopping the car with the front wheels, a means for oscillating the car in a rocking up and down manner, and a means for lifting the car upwards with all four wheels. The above-described patents make no provision for a remote controllable toy device having a radio transmitter unit and a toy car responsive to the radio transmitter unit, in which the radio transmitter unit has a housing, an antenna, a first battery, a transmitter circuit, a propulsion switch, a steering switch, a front end hopping switch, a four wheel lifting switch, and an on/off switch.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved remote controllable toy device having a radio transmitter unit and a toy car responsive to the radio transmitter unit, in which the radio transmitter unit has a housing, an antenna, a first battery, a transmitter circuit, a propulsion switch, a steering switch, a front end hopping switch, a four wheel lifting switch, and an on/off switch. In this respect, the remote controllable toy device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a user a toy device which mimics a real xe2x80x9clow riderxe2x80x9d car by allowing the user a means for front end hopping the car with the front wheels, a means for oscillating the car in a rocking up and down manner, and a means for lifting the car upwards with all four wheels.
The present device and method of using the device, according to the principles of the present invention, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a remote controllable toy device and an associate method of using the device. The remote controllable toy device comprises a radio transmitter unit and a toy car responsive to the radio transmitter unit. The radio transmitter unit having a housing, an antenna, a first battery, a transmitter circuit, a propulsion switch, a steering switch, a front end hopping switch, a four wheel lifting switch, and an on/off switch. The toy car having an upper shell, an undercarriage attachable to the upper shell, in which the undercarriage has a receiver, a control unit, a motor, a gear set, a plurality of wheels, and a means for hopping, a means for lifting all four wheels, and a means for oscillating up and down after hopping. The method comprises the steps of activating, bending, depressing, detaching, lifting, manipulating, obtaining, picking, placing, pressing, pushing, reattaching, releasing, toggling, and touching.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known type remote controllable toy devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved remote controllable toy device, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved remote controllable toy device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a radio transmitter unit and a toy car responsive to the radio transmitter unit. The radio transmitter unit having a housing, an antenna, a first battery, a transmitter circuit, a propulsion switch, a steering switch, a front end hopping switch, a four wheel lifting switch, and an on/off switch. The toy car having an upper shell, an undercarriage attachable to the upper shell, in which the undercarriage has a receiver, a control unit, a motor, a gear set, a plurality of wheels, and a means for hopping, a means for lifting all four wheels, and a means for oscillating up and down after hopping.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include detachable hubcaps. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments aid of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved remote controllable toy device that has all the advantages of the prior art remote controllable toy device and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved remote controllable toy device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An ever further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved remote controllable toy device that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new remote controllable toy device that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thererof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a remote controllable toy device having a radio transmitter unit and a toy car responsive to the radio transmitter unit, in which the radio transmitter unit has a housing, an antenna, a first battery, a transmitter circuit, a propulsion switch, a steering switch, a front end hopping switch, a four wheel lifting switch, and an on/off switch. This combination of elements makes it possible to play with the toy device as if it were a real xe2x80x9clow riderxe2x80x9d car by allowing the user a means for front end hopping the car with the front wheels, a means for oscillating the car in a rocking up and down manner, and a means for lifting the car upwards with all four wheels.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of using comprising the steps of activating, bending, depressing, detaching, lifting, manipulating, obtaining, picking, placing, pressing, pushing, reattaching, releasing, toggling, and touching.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and description matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.